The Blacksite
The Blacksite is the second mission chronologically and the fifth mission added. The Protagonist must infiltrate Wargate, a government blacksite, to rescue and escape with Rose. Objectives Wargate Stealth # Find the cell block. # Take out all of the guards. # Find Rose. # Find and interrogate the base commander. # Find the computer and authorize the landing (Operative+ only). # Wait for Rose. # Get to the evacuation point. Wargate Loud # Find the cell block. # Find Rose. # Find a supply room (the weapons room). # Take the demolition charges in the supply room. # Plant the demolition charges. # Get to the evacuation point. Guide Note: this guide will reference the map in the Additional Information section. Stealth Loadout: Bring a lockpick kit; if you can't, then bring a silent drill instead. If playing solo, you shouldn't need a keycard scrambler because you can get a keycard in the room that you spawn in, eliminating the need for a keycard. If you're playing with a team, at least one of you will need a scrambler. Microcams and trackers are useful, but not required. 1: Getting a disguise. Exit the spawn container and loop the camera by the forklift, if any. Hide either behind the forklift or on top of the container, crouching. Wait for a guard to stop near the container and knock them out; if possible, make sure there aren't any nearby guards. Carry the body to spawn and put on the disguise. 2: The Keycard. You need to keep knocking out guards until you get a keycard. There's three guards on the bottom and one on the top; one of the bottom guards will have a keycard. Once you get the keycard, you don't need to knock out any more guards. Make sure to hide all bodies inside the spawn container. 3: The Restricted Room. This is the room between the spawn area and the restricted area. In Rookie-Operative there's 1 guard, and on Elite-Legend there's 2 guards. You need to wait until one guard is by the door, and the other (if any, depending on the difficulty) is by the window. Run into the room and intimidate the guard(s), then knock them out and hide the bodies in the nearby chest. 4: The Restricted Area. There's a total of four guards here. In higher difficulties, they respawn. The best strategy is to knock out three guards (or two, if you're impatient) and run for the exit. The best place to get guards is in Area C, but you should watch out for guards in Areas D or E. In Rookie-Operative the exit is on the first floor, but on Elite-Legend it's on the second floor. This entire area is a hostile zone, so guards can detect you quickly. The rooms labeled A, B, F, and H are safe hiding spots where guards won't enter. 5: The Prison Area. This area isn't that hard, but it's easy to mess up. There's a camera operator and two other guards. You need to wait until one of the guards is out of sight of the other guard and the camera operator; you might need to loop the cameras for this. Knock out that guard and hide their body in a chest (there's two green chests in this area). Then, do the same for the other guard. Finally, get the camera operator. 6: The Commander Area. If playing on Operative+, you need to find the room with the computer. The computer is in one of the five numbered rooms on the map. Don't knock out random guards, or you will most likely be caught. You only need to get the base commander, who has a black beret. If you have a tracker, place it on him. The best spots to get him are on the second floor, in Area G and Room H. Wait until the base commander reaches this spot, and make sure there's no guards around. Intimidate him and making him follow you into the nearest room. Next, interrogate him and knock him out. Finally, go back to the room with the computer to authorize the landing. You will then be able to escape. Loud: Additional Information Category:Missions Category:Halcyon